Kotaro Higashi (ULTRAMAN)
is a Japanese photographer investigating an alien sighting in America. History Kotaro was a reporter from Japan with an interest in revealing the truth, no matter the cost. He traveled to America to investigate a bank robbery perpetrated by a pair of cloaked beings with glowing eyes. When his colleague Dave pointed out the pointlessness of it, Kotaro went on his own way. The reporter later came across an odd exchange in an alleyway, where two men appeared to be arguing. One fled when Kotaro discovered a mysterious vial, while the second man's eye begins to glow and he punched through Kotaro's stomach before fleeing. However, the reporter miraculously survived the assault and lay on the street cheering. Kotaro finds he is surrounded by several broken, mysterious vials and decides to investigate. After replacing his blood-soaked shirt, Kotaro comes across a woman and a purse-snatcher. With incredible speed, Kotaro catches up and jumps over the purse-snatcher, who is shocked and flees without the purse. Kotaro is called a hero by the woman and inspired by this, Kotaro returns to Dave's with rolls of fabric with him, deciding to become a superhero. With Dave's help, Kotaro tests his abilities and finds out that along with super speed and agility, he has super strength but the two flee after encountering a police car. Kotaro recounts his encounter with the alien and ponders if the drug in the vials gave him these abilities. He shows Dave the drawing of his own Ultraman suit and reveals he added horns to it because it looked cooler. As 'Ultraman', Kotaro helps prevent a robber from escaping. He then helps the police capture a human under the effects of the mysterious drug and leaves to have Dave help cool him off due to the fact that using his powers causes his body to produce steam and increases his body temperature. After saving a group of hostages, Kotaro returned to Dave but is confronted by a group of drug-powered humans and Alien Druz who had Dave captured. After discovering that Kotaro isn't Ultraman, Alien Druz revealed to him that his existence had 'thrown a wrench' in the Dark Star's plans. When Kotaro tried to save Dave, he is knocked down and Alien Druz killed Dave. Enraged, Kotaro erupted in a blast of flames as he manifests as a flame-like entity, killing Alien Druz and his lackeys. Kotaro awakens in his bed, having been saved by Alien Adad and Red, the latter two reveal what happened. After watching the Star of Darkness' reveal, Kotaro decides to help the two in order to protect everyone. Kotaro reveals to the two that in Japanese, his name contains the character for 'Light' (光) and he believes he doesn't deserve it, asking them to refer to him as Taro. Kotaro, Red and Adad joined the battle against the the Star of Darkness, taking on the footsoldiers, but soon found themselves overwhelmed by the Golden Fortress. Fortunately, Moroboshi arrived with new weapons and single-handedly destoyed the giant robot, leaving them and the other Ultramen to fight against the Star of Darkness' members. Kotaro handled the footsoldiers. At the climax of the battle, Shin, Shinjiro and Bemular fired their Specium Rays at Alien Pedan, the leader of the Star of Darkness, and destroyed most of his body. All that was left was half of his face, still alive and talking about how justice was theirs. Taro disagreed, burning away the remains to ash. Profile Stats *Height: 165 cm *Weight: 52 kg *Age: 26 years Powers and Weapons * Superhuman Physiology: After his death and resurrection, Kotaro was granted various superhuman abilities similar to those who possess the Ultraman Factor. ** Superhuman Strength: Kotaro gained superhuman strength. He was able to pick up a car and describe it as "light." *** Superhuman Leaping: Like Shinjiro, Kotaro can jump vast distances and heights. ** Superhuman Durability: Kotaro has become very durable, able to withstand blows and injuries that would kill a normal human. ** Superhuman Speed: Kotaro is able to run at speeds beyond that fastest Olympic sprinter. * Ultra Dynamite Form: A form similar to spontaneous combustion, Kotaro is enveloped in a fiery aura which both protects him from attacks and increases his offensive ability, similar to Shinjiro's Limit Released State. In this form, he can expel his energy causing a massive explosion around him. * Photography: Kotaro is an experienced photographer. Equipment * Camera * Handmade Costume: A hand made suit he wore while performing super hero activities. HANDMADESUIT_ULTRAMAN.jpg|Kotaro's handmade suit TaroSuitManga.png|Kotaro's second suit Gallery Kotaro (ULTRAMAN).png Kotaro (ULTRAMAN).jpg ULTRAMAN MANGA 9II.jpg Trivia *Kotaro is the manga's incarnation of Kotaro Higashi, the former human host of Ultraman Taro. *Kotaro's costume is based off of Ultraman Taro. Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga)